Arthas
Arthas Menethil, Lordaerons kronprins og Silver hand Paladin, var Kong Terenas Menethil IIs søn og tronens efterfølger. Det var Uther der trænede ham som en Paladin. Samtidig med hans træning havde han et romantisk flirteri med den unge smukke troldkvinde Jaina Proudmoore. Men selvom alt startede godt ud, blev Arthas en af de mægtigeste og ondeste personer på Azeroth da han blev ét med Ner'Zhul (Og blev til Lich King). Det er Justin Gross der spiller som hans stemme, som Voice Actor. Contents hide * 1 Biography o 1.1 The Plague of Undeath o 1.2 Culling of Stratholme o 1.3 Northrend o 1.4 The Runeblade Frostmourne o 1.5 Betrayal o 1.6 Fall of Quel'Thalas o 1.7 Destruction of Dalaran o 1.8 Return to Lordaeron o 1.9 Escape to Northrend o 1.10 Race to the Frozen Throne o 1.11 The Lich King triumphant * 2 Letters concering Arthas o 2.1 Uther Lightbringer to Mimblis Evermorne o 2.2 Arthas to Magni Bronzebeard * 3 In World of Warcraft o 3.1 In Wrath of the Lich King * 4 Quotes * 5 Gallery o 5.1 Fan art * 6 Trivia * 7 See also * 8 External links Biography Prince Arthas Menethil was born to King Terenas Menethil II before the Second War. The young prince grew up in a time when the lands of Azeroth were ravaged by war, the Alliance was crumbling, and darker clouds still loomed on the horizon. As a young child, he became friends with Varian Wrynn. As a youth, Arthas was trained in combat by Muradin Bronzebeard, the brother of the dwarven king Magni Bronzebeard, and became an adept swordsman. Under the tutelage of Uther the Lightbringer, Arthas became a disciple of the Silver Hand at the young age of 19. Despite his rash and headstrong behavior, Arthas became a renowned warrior. One of his more famed exploits was counterattacking a group of forest trolls striking at Quel'Thalas from Zul'Aman. It was during this time that Arthas met the youngest daughter of Daelin Proudmoore, the sorceress Jaina. Over the years, they grew quite close, and struck up a romantic relationship. In the end though, Jaina's magical studies in Dalaran and Arthas' commitments in Lordaeron forced them to remain apart for long stretches of time. The two youths decided to maintain their strong friendship and put the romance on ice until a better time could arise for them. The Plague of Undeath Troubles began to stir in Lordaeron. Orcs broke free of their internment camps, and there was distressing news of a plague that had gripped the northlands. Arthas and Uther were sent to Strahnbrad to defend the town from orcish raids. The young prince defeated the black drake Searinox to retrieve its heart for the dwarf Feranor Steeltoe to forge into an orb of fire. Arthas used this magical item to kill the orc blademaster leading the raids. However, a more vile threat arose in the form of the plague of undeath. Jaina and Captain Luc Valonforth were sent to join Arthas, and they were to investigate the strange plague. They fought an undead army and a plague-infested granary. There, they encountered the necromancer Kel'Thuzad in the town of Brill, and they pursued him to Andorhal. Kel'Thuzad had already infected the stored grain in Andorhal and shipped it out to outlying villages. Before Arthas killed him, Kel'Thuzad spoke of Mal'Ganis, a Nathrezim demon who led the Scourge. Jaina and Arthas travelled north to confront him in Stratholme. Along the way, Arthas and Jaina stopped in Hearthglen, where they hoped to rest. Instead, they were warned of an approaching army of undead. Arthas ordered Jaina to find Uther and seek his aid, while he remained behind to defend the town. Then, to his horror, Arthas discovered that the plague was not merely a means of mass murder, but rather, the means of turning innocent townsfolk into undead creatures. Arthas' forces barely held out, and were on the verge of defeat when Uther arrived with reinforcements and saved the village. While travelling to Stratholme, Arthas was met by the enigmatic prophet Medivh. He gave him the same advice he gave Terenas--to travel west to Kalimdor. Arthas argued that his place was with his people, and vowed that he would not abandon them. Jaina suggested that the prophet might be right, but Arthas paid her no heed, and continued to Stratholme. Culling of Stratholme When he arrived, Arthas found that the grain had already been distributed, and knew that the villagers would soon become undead. He ordered Uther and his knights to purge the entire town. Horrified, Uther rebuked him, saying that he would not follow such an order even if Arthas were already king. Proclaiming that Uther had committed treason, Arthas disbanded the Knights of the Silver Hand. Several of his soldiers left with Uther--as did Jaina--while those that remained loyal to Arthas joined him in slaughtering the corrupted townsfolk. As Arthas began to slay the citizens of Stratholme, he was met by Mal'Ganis himself, who was working to claim the souls of the townsfolk. Arthas worked to destroy them before Mal'Ganis could reach them. Finally, Arthas demanded a final showdown with the dreadlord. Mal'Ganis slipped away, however, vowing to meet him in Northrend. Northrend Arthas pre-corrupted Arthas pre-corrupted Arthas claims Frostmourne Arthas claims Frostmourne Arthas followed him with a detachment of his troops. They arrived a month later in Daggercap Bay. As they searched for a proper place to set up camp, Arthas's men came under gunfire before being recognized by the dwarven explorers guild. Arthas was shocked to have come upon his good friend and former mentor, Muradin Bronzebeard. At first, Muradin thought that Arthas was leading a rescue party sent to save his men, who had been besieged by the undead as they searched for the runeblade Frostmourne. Arthas admitted it was mere coincidence. Together they destroyed the nearby undead camp, but there was still no sign of Mal'Ganis. As Muradin and Arthas went to search for Frostmourne, an emissary from Lordaeron arrived in a zeppelin and spoke to Captain Luc Valonforth. He bore orders from Uther and Terenas, instructing Arthas and his men to return home. When Arthas returned to his base, the men had abandoned their posts, and were making their way through the forest towards their boats. Arthas had no intention of leaving before Mal'Ganis was destroyed. With the help of some indigenous mercenaries, he managed to reach and burn his boats before his men got to them. When his men arrived, Arthas betrayed his mercenaries, accusing them of destroying the ships, and the Captain had them killed, much to the disgust of Muradin. Arthas told his men that they had no means of going home, and the only way they were leaving Northrend was through victory. The Runeblade Frostmourne Arthas and his troops continued to press on to Draktharon Keep in search of Frostmourne. As he arrived, Mal'Ganis appeared to him, and foretold his death. Arthas went to search for Frostmourne with Muradin, leaving his captain to defend the camp. Using an ancient waygate Arthas, Muradin, and a small group of men traveled to the vicinity of the fabled runeblade. Arthas was soon confronted by the Guardian, who tried to keep him from Frostmourne, apparently for his own protection. The Guardian fell, and Arthas and Muradin claimed their prize. Muradin, reading an inscription, reported that the blade was cursed and pleaded "Oh, leave it be, Arthas! Forget this business and lead your men home!", but Arthas was adamant. Arthas asked the spirits of the cavern for the sword to be released from its icy prison, proclaiming that he would "give anything or pay any price, if only you will let me save my people." When the weapon broke free, Muradin was struck by a rogue shard of ice, with no remorse from Arthas. Arthas picked Frostmourne up and returned to his base, leaving Muradin for dead. With Frostmourne in hand, Arthas defeated Mal'Ganis' minions, and finally confronted the demon. Mal'Ganis told him that the voice he was now hearing was that of the Lich King. However, Arthas replied that voice was instructing him to destroy Mal'Ganis, much to the dreadlord's surprise. Slaying the dreadlord, Arthas fled into the frozen north, leaving his troops to fend for themselves. Arthas soon lost the last remnants of sanity.needed Betrayal Prince Arthas returns home Prince Arthas returns home Arthas moments before killing his father Arthas moments before killing his father Arthas travelled back to Lordaeron months later, and the kingdom rejoiced at the return of its champion. Arthas knelt before the throne of his father, King Terenas. However, Arthas rose and drew Frostmourne, and killed his stunned father with the sword. Arthas fled the scene and was not heard from for weeks, then reappeared in Vandermar village at the bidding of his new master, the Lich King. There, he met Tichondrius the Darkener, a dreadlord, like Mal'Ganis. Thinking that the Dreadlord was Mal'Ganis out for revenge, Arthas immediately threatened him, only to discover that this Dreadlord had come to congratulate Arthas in his efforts. When spoken to Arthas said he no longer felt remorse for any of his actions. Tichondrius explained that the sword, which he claimed was forged by the Lich King, was designed to steal souls, and that Arthas' was simply the first one it claimed. Arthas assembled the members of the vile Cult of the Damned that were hiding in Vandermar, and was aided by their magical abilities as he traveled to Andorhal where he was to recover Kel'Thuzad's corpse. Arthas killed the paladin guarding the crypt, Gavinrad the Dire, and recovered the remains of the necromancer. This brought Kel'Thuzad's ghost into being, and he secretly instructed Arthas not to trust the dreadlords. Arthas quietly contemplated this. Kel'Thuzad's remains were badly decomposed and needed to be taken to the mystical Sunwell in Quel'Thalas to be revived. Tichondrius sent Arthas to recover a mystical urn, which could be used to transport Kel'Thuzad's remains. However, the urn was in the keeping of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Arthas killed two paladins, Ballador the Bright and Sage Truthbearer, who both condemned Arthas' betrayal. Then he met up with Uther the Lightbringer again, who - aghast - explained to Arthas that the urn held his very father's ashes, those of King Terenas. Arthas murdered his life-long mentor and seized the urn. Abandoning his father's remains, he replaced them with those of Kel'Thuzad, then began the long journey to Quel'Thalas. Fall of Quel'Thalas Arthas met heavy resistance from the elves, rallied by Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner. Driving their forces before his undead army, he steadily pushed her people back in a swath of destruction towards Silvermoon. Sylvanas tried to warn the vast elven capital of the coming of the Scourge, but Arthas destroyed her camps and killed the Ranger-General. To make her pay for her perceived insolence towards Arthas, he corrupted her elven spirit, transforming it into a horrendous twisted form (a Banshee) and enslaving her to the will of the Lich King, forcing her to slay her own people. Arthas annihilated Silvermoon and used the Sunwell to bring Kel'Thuzad back to life reborn as an undead Lich. Destruction of Dalaran As the pair traveled to Alterac, Kel'Thuzad explained the full extent of the "Second Invasion" and the plans of the Lich King and the Scourge. Kel'Thuzad was in Alterac to destroy a camp of Blackrock Clan orcs who had taken control of a demon gate, which the lich would use to speak to the demon lord Archimonde. The Scourge destroyed the orcs, and after Kel'Thuzad received orders from Archimonde, they set out for the powerful seat of the world's mages, the city of Dalaran. Archimonde instructed them to acquire the spellbook of Medivh, which would allow Kel'Thuzad to summon Archimonde into Azeroth. Despite the Kirin Tor's valiant efforts to repel the invasion, the Scourge fought through their magical defenses and fortifications, killed the Archmage Antonidas and claimed the Book of Medivh. Arthas and his troops repelled the mages' vast counterattack as Kel'Thuzad began the lengthy summoning of the demon lord. Once Archimonde arrived, he proclaimed that the Lich King was of no further use to the Legion, and Tichondrius was placed in command of the Scourge. Arthas was left to wonder what would become of him and Kel'Thuzad, but the lich replied that all was going as the Lich King foresaw. The pair disappeared as Archimonde took his revenge on the city, destroying Dalaran with a single powerful ritual. Arthas was next seen several months later in Kalimdor, where Tichondrius was employing the arcane power of the Skull of Gul'dan. Arthas told the recently freed demon hunter Illidan how to claim the skull's powers as his own, whereupon he could destroy Tichondrius. Illidan agreed to his plan, and Arthas disappeared again. Return to Lordaeron Arthas confronts the Dreadlords Arthas confronts the Dreadlords Archimonde left a trio of dreadlords behind in the ruined palace gardens of Lordaeron to ensure that the nation remained under control, and to watch over the cunning servitors of Ner'zhul. When the demon lord was defeated, however, they were not originally aware of it. This changed several months later, when Arthas returned to reclaim his throne. He threatened the dreadlords, who immediately fled, and then called Sylvanas and Kel'Thuzad to his side. Together they crushed the remaining human refugees in the area, who were led by the paladins Dagren the Orcslayer, Halahk the Lifebringer and Magroth the Defender. However, during the battle, Arthas had a painful seizure, and felt the Lich King calling out to him. Despite his diminished powers, Arthas fought on until all the remaining humans were killed. Little did Arthas know that the Lich King's power had dwindled to the point that Sylvanas was no longer under his control. In secret, she attended a meeting with the three dreadlords, who told her that the Lich King's power was waning, and so the time had come to claim her vengeance. Arthas was ambushed in the capital city, and was forced to collect what loyalists he could find and fight his way through the dreadlord's forces, which included the powerful abomination Bloodfeast. As he arrived on the city's limits, he was saved by a cadre of banshees, who told him that Sylvanas had sent them to see him safely away. However, as they neared an empty spot in the forest, Arthas was attacked by Sylvanas, who shot him with a paralyzing arrow. Kel'Thuzad stepped in and chased her off at the last moment. But the Lich King's mental cries pierced Arthas' mind - he was told to return to Northrend, for forces were working to destroy the Frozen Throne. Immediately, Arthas prepared his fleet and set sail for Northrend, leaving Kel'Thuzad behind to watch over Lordaeron. Escape to Northrend Arthas holding Frostmourne Arthas holding Frostmourne Arthas activates the obelisks Arthas activates the obelisks Three weeks later, Arthas landed upon the familiar coast of Northrend, and unexpectedly found himself being attacked by blood elves led by Kael'thas, hungry for vengeance at their kingdom's destruction. Arthas was unexpectedly saved by a large Crypt lord who introduced himself as Anub'arak, the former king of Azjol-Nerub. Kael'thas warned that though the preliminary scouting force may have fallen, their main army would not be so easily defeated, before teleporting away to safety. Arthas worried that he may be right, and that they would never reach Icecrown Citadel before Illidan, but Anub'arak thought differently. He suggested that they delve into the shattered kingdom of Azjol-Nerub, using the underground passageways to beat Illidan to the Glacier. Seeing little other choice, Arthas agreed. Anub'arak suggested raiding the hoard of Sapphiron, an ancient blue dragon and servant of Malygos, and equipping themselves with the dragon's treasures. Not only did they slay the dragon, but Arthas used what power he had left to raise Sapphiron into a powerful frost wyrm. Race to the Frozen Throne When he came to the doors of Azjol-Nerub, Arthas found himself being fired upon by dwarves, who revealed themselves to be followers of Muradin who had remained there when their leader died. Now, they were led by Muradin's underling, Baelgun Flamebeard. Leaving Sapphiron outside, Arthas battled through not only Baelgun's dwarves, but also the nerubian survivors, as he delved into the broken Spider Kingdom. Anub'arak's aid was invaluable, as he circumvented many traps which would have cut Arthas' stay fatally short. When Arthas faced off against Baelgun, the dwarf warned that the shifting earth had released an ancient evil from below the kingdom. As Arthas and Anub'arak delved deeper into the kingdom, that evil became apparent - the Faceless Ones, a powerful, vicious race thought only to exist in legend. Arthas and Anub'arak even managed to defeat the incredibly powerful Forgotten One. As they made their way to the Upper Kingdom, an earthquake collapsed part of the passage they were in, separating Anub'arak from Arthas. The young king had to rely upon his wits to see himself through several daunting booby traps before Anub'arak dug his way to Arthas. Once reunited the Crypt lord complimented the young Death Knight, saying he now understood why Ner'zhul had chosen him as his champion. As they climbed out of Azjol-Nerub, the Lich King contacted Arthas once again, and explained that he was losing his power, because the Frozen Throne had been cracked, and energy was seeping from it. Ner'zhul replenished Arthas' powers, knowing he would need them in the coming battle. When they finally reached the surface, they immediately had to contend with Illidan's forces. Vashj's naga and Kael's blood elves were there to contest Arthas' minions at every turn. Arthas, with Anub'arak's help, battled his way through their forces and magically activated the four Icecrown Obelisks around the glacier, opening the doors to the Frozen Throne. However, Illidan was waiting for him. The Lich King triumphant Arthas fighting Illidan at base of the Icecrown Glacier Arthas fighting Illidan at base of the Icecrown Glacier On his throne On his throne After a short but intense battle, Illidan inadvertently left himself open and Arthas took advantage of it, slicing open the demon hunter's chest with Frostmourne. Illidan collapsed in the snow, as Arthas turned towards the doors of Icecrown. Arthas entered the hollow glacier and beheld a winding pinnacle chained to the ice. As he strode up the stairs towards his destiny, the voices of those he had forsaken flooded through his mind. He heard Muradin Bronzebeard, Uther, and Jaina calling out to him, yet he ignored them, continuing his ascent. Finally, he reached the pinnacle and before him he saw an icy cask. Inside was a suit of armour, arranged as if seated on a massive throne. Now only one voice spoke to him - the rasping whisper of Ner’zhul: Return the blade...complete the circle...release me from this prison! With a great cry of strength, Arthas brought Frostmourne to bear against the Lich King's icy prison and with a haunting scream, the Frozen Throne exploded, and shards of the crystal scattered on the ground. With Ner’zhul’s thorny helm at his feet, Arthas leaned forward, picked it up, and placed the unimaginably powerful artifact on his head. "Now," Ner'zhul's voice echoed within his mind, "we are one!" In that moment, Ner'zhul and Arthas' spirits fused into a single mighty being, just as the Lich King had always planned. Arthas as a single being ceased to exist, now one half of one of the most powerful entities Azeroth had ever known. With that, the outer wall of Icecrown fell away, and only the single pinnacle remained. The Lich King sat silently upon the shattered throne, stared out across his new kingdom, still as a statue, and waited... At some point, the Lich King realized that his human heart, the last remnant of humanity Arthas had left was holding him back. He disspossed of his heart and threw it in a pit, where it stayed until it was destroyed by the Paladin Tirion Fordring. Letters concering Arthas Uther Lightbringer to Mimblis Evermorne Arthas Concept Arthas Concept Mimblis Evermorne was a fellow paladin of Uther Lightbringer. This letter was sent in the year 24. Mimblis, Greetings, my friend. I hope the Light finds you well. The young Arthas fills me with hope. He recently became a full paladin, and is nearly all I could hope for in a Knight of the Silver Hand. He is strong and powerful, with a devotion to his people that borders on zealousness. He’s a fine paladin and will make a fine king when our beloved Terenas leaves us. Arthas has some growing to do, so I hope King Terenas will remain here for some time. The only thing that bothers me about Arthas is that he has a disturbing quality in him. Sometimes, in training, I have seen him go a little far while sparring. He is so dedicating to winning the match that he forgets that it is only for training. He lacks control; I suppose it's a sense of ruthlessness that lies under his honorable exterior. I have full confidence that he will use this dedication to battle for his people, and I look forward to testing him. Once he really wets his sword, I can begin to teach him control. I don’t want to rein his power just yet, until I can see what he’s capable of. Arthas loves his people very much. We recently visited some of the poorer villages outside of Lordaeron, giving healing to those in need. I wanted to test his healing powers, as well as see how he interacted with his people beyond the wealthy nobles in the city. He was full of pity for these people, weeping for a woman who had lost her leg in a wolf attack. After healing her pain, he set out on horseback, searching for the wolf. He slew three, bringing the pelts back to the woman to serve as her blankets. I was touched, but again, a little alarmed at his singlemindedness. She was grateful, and as we were there to serve the wounded and sick, our work was completed. His relationship with Jaina Proudmoore is one I must watch. Lordaeron has never had a mage as a queen, but if she and Arthas wed, that’s what we will be faced with. Perhaps it will be a good union of magic and politics, or at least bring the mages and paladins closer together. I will watch them carefully. A good thing about Jaina is that she will soften his hard edges. While she attacks her obstacles with a firm and unyielding mind, she is more diplomatic and cerebral in her approach, while Arthas may simply hammer on something until it disintegrates. They will make a strong union: He is the naked steel of a sword, and she is a fist in a velvet glove. I have confidence that they will receive public support, and I will lend them my support as well. I watch Arthas training on the field, and feel he can take on anything. He attacks with a single-mindedness that I know he will apply toward anything in life, be it physical confrontations or political. King Terenas has a good son. I have total confidence in Arthas. Yes, he has more to learn, but don’t we all? He’ll overcome his weaknesses and become a wise king, in time. Looking forward to our trip to Stratholme, — Uther Arthas to Magni Bronzebeard Arthas from Ghostlands Arthas from Ghostlands To King Magni Bronzebeard, Lord of Ironforge, It is my sad duty to bring you very grim news. I am certain you know of Muradin’s mission here in Northrend to strike at the Scourge and discover useful artifacts. We fought together against the Scourge, and although I survived, Muradin fell to the undead and demons. I grieve for my brave friend and your valiant brother. Yet know that his heroic death was not in vain, for his life ensured my victory against the Lich King’s minions — and my recovery of the ancient sword known as Frostmourne. I shall be returning to Lordaeron soon. With Frostmourne in hand, I come to reestablish order and bring forth a shining new age. Muradin’s remaining clansmen here will take his body back to Ironforge. You cannot know how deep are my sympathies. I know that this letter offers small consolation, but I felt you should learn of Muradin’s death as soon as possible. You have lost a brother, and I have lost a valued friend. May the Light preserve our peoples, — Prince Arthas MenethilLoC 75 In World of Warcraft Arthas in his Death Knight armor. Arthas in his Death Knight armor. World of Warcraft This section concerns content exclusive to World of Warcraft. A purple flowering plant is named after the dark Prince, "Arthas' Tears". The petals from this plant were thrown in celebration when Arthas returned home to Lordaeron (which can still be seen before entering The Undercity), which is perhaps where the name is taken from.needed A potent alchemical concoction made from these flowers is also named after him, the "Gift of Arthas". As you stand in the throne room of Lordaeron you turn your volume up, you can hear the voices of Terenas Menethil II arguing with his council, also you can hear him outraged at what Arthas was about to do... In Wrath of the Lich King Arthas in Old Stratholme Arthas in Old Stratholme World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King This section concerns content exclusive to Wrath of the Lich King. The (as yet) uncorrupted Prince Arthas will appear in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, in the Culling of Stratholme wing of the Caverns of Time. The player will accompany him through the town as he kills its plagued population. The player can also see him in flashbacks on the Forgotten Shore where he receives word he has been ordered to return home,needed and in Frostmourne Cavern where he claims the cursed runeblade Frostmourne and begins his path to damnation.needed The flashback itself is essentially the cutscene from Warcraft III where he claims Frostmourne — with a shocking ending that reveals that after Arthas left the cavern with Muradin supposedly dead, Muradin awakens with amnesia and wanders outside the cavern. Quotes Paladin: * "Justice has come!" * "Foul knave!" * "You are past redemption!" * "Light, guide my path." * "Light, give me strength." * "I should be in command." * "I know what I'm doing." * "There's no need to bow." Death Knight: * "Frostmourne hungers." * "You shall know endless torment!" * "Your pain shall be legendary!" * "I was a fool to trust in the Light." * "The Lich King has given me true power." * "I'll be twice the king my father ever was." * "Lordaeron will be reborn." * "Who is this "Darkness" anyway?" Arthas in Lament of the Highborne Arthas in Lament of the Highborne * Arthas: Father.. forgive me for what I have to do... (In Stratholme while purging the city upon entering the Altar in Terenas's honor, where Mal'Ganis is summoned the first time). * Terenas: What is this? What are you doing, my son? Arthas: Succeeding you, Father... Let your eyes be closed... * After impaling Terenas: This kingdom shall fall, and from the ashes shall arise a new order that will shake the very foundations of the world. * Uther (dying): I dearly hope that there's a special place in hell waiting for you, Arthas. Arthas: We may never know, Uther. I intend to live forever. * Rifleman: We did, ye rotting bastards! Arthas: Muradin's dwarves? Doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?(To Muradin's dwarves when discovering the survivors) * Baelgun: I remember you, evil prince. You're the one that killed poor Muradin! Arthas: Get over it already. (When meeting Baelgun when he was going to Azjol-Nerub) * A Nerubian: Look, brothers! The traitor king! Arthas: Who? Me? Anub'arak: He is referring to me, death knight. * Kel'Thuzad: She is persistent. Reminds me of you, death knight. Arthas: Shut up you damned ghost. * To the reborn Kel'Thuzad: "So, you're not upset about me killing you that one time?" * "Greetings, dreadlords. I should thank you for looking after my kingdom during my absence. However, I won't be requiring your services any longer." * "It's time to end the game. Once, and for all." * "Illidan has mocked the Scourge long enough. It's time we put the fear of death back in him." Gallery Arthas the Paladin in Warcraft III Arthas the Paladin in Warcraft III Arthas the Death Knight in Warcraft III Arthas the Death Knight in Warcraft III Arthas rocking out in the Warcraft 3 Credits The official Arthas action figure Fan art Arthas leading the Scourge. Prince Arthas by pulyx The Last Prince of Lordaeron by Kanaru Trivia * Arthas can briefly be seen in the World of Warcraft machinima, Lament of the Highborne. He is seen ripping the soul of Sylvanas Windrunner from her body, and then turning her into a banshee. * In a PC World article, Arthas was voted as #19 of the top 47 "most diabolical game villains of all time". * Former Member of L80ETC. See also * Lich King * Ner'zhul * Frostmourne External links Prince Arthas (Dragonblight) Arthas (Caverns of Time: Stratholme) World of Warcraft Community Site Armory Wowhead Wowhead Thottbot Thottbot Allakhazam Allakhazam World of Warcraft Community Site Armory Wowhead Wowhead Thottbot Thottbot Allakhazam Allakhazam Preceded by: Terenas Menethil II Position: Ruler of Lordaeron Succeeded by: Balnazzar Preceded by: Ner'zhul (alone) Position: Lich King of the Scourge (conjoined spirits with Ner'zhul) Succeeded by: Incumbent show v • d • e The undead Scourge leadership Lich King · Kel'Thuzad · Anub'arak · Amnennar the Coldbringer Forsaken leadership Sylvanas Windrunner · Varimathras · Nathanos Blightcaller Other notable Teron Gorefiend · Naberius · Highlord Darion Mograine Types Undead Forsaken · Abominations · Banshees · Bone golems · Crypt fiends · Crypt lords · Death knights · Flesh giants · Flesh titans · Frost wyrms · Fungal monsters · Gargoyles · Geists · Ghosts · Ghouls · Liches · Plague-dogs · Plague eruptors · Revenants · Shades · Skeletons · Wights · Wraiths · Zombies Further reading Arthas Menethil · Ner'zhul · Scourge Civil War Undead category show v • d • e Past and present major Warcraft Universe characters List · Major characters category · Characters category AAlliance Crest Alliance Aegwynn · Anduin Lothar · Alleria Windrunner · Antonidas · Daelin Proudmoore · Danath Trollbane · Jaina Proudmoore · Khadgar · Kurdran Wildhammer · Maiev Shadowsong · Malfurion Stormrage · Medivh · Muradin Bronzebeard · Rhonin · Terenas Menethil · Turalyon · Tyrande Whisperwind · Uther the Lightbringer · Varian Wrynn · Velen HHorde Crest Horde Blackhand · Broxigar · Cairne Bloodhoof · Cho'gall · Drek'Thar · Durotan · Eitrigg · Garona Halforcen · Grom Hellscream · Gul'dan · Halduron Brightwing · Kilrogg Deadeye · Lor'themar Theron · Nazgrel · Ner'zhul · Orgrim Doomhammer · Rexxar · Rommath · Sen'jin · Sylvanas Windrunner · Thrall · Varimathras · Vol'jin Scourge Anub'arak · Arthas Menethil · Kel'Thuzad · Lich King Illidan's forces Akama · Illidan Stormrage · Kargath Bladefist · Lady Vashj · Teron Gorefiend Burning Legion Archimonde · Balnazzar · Kael'thas Sunstrider · Kazzak · Kil'jaeden · Magtheridon · Mal'Ganis · Mannoroth · Sargeras · Tichondrius Dragon Aspects Alexstrasza · Deathwing · Malygos · Nozdormu · Ysera Ancients Cenarius · Elune · Malorne · Ursol and Ursoc · Aviana · Agamaggan Retrieved from "http://www.wowwiki.com/Arthas_Menethil" Categories: Articles needing citations | Statements needing citations | Major characters | Death Knights | Ex-paladins | Game characters | Lore characters | Historical necromancers | Scourge | Humans | Icecrown Citadel | Wrath of the Lich King | Undead | Action figures * Edit this page Improve WoWWiki by editing this page * History History * Permanent link Permanent link * View user page Fandyllic made an edit on 15 November 2008 Rate this article: * 4.5/5 * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 Unrate it * Random article View random page de:Arthas en:Arthas Menethil es:Arthas Menethil fi:Arthas Menethil fr:Arthas Menethil no:Arthas Menethil pl:Arthas Menethil